


Gay messes

by Harumenos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic, Aromantic Iruma Miu, Asexual Character, Guilt, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Only Tsumugi knows everything that happened, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, chatfic, don't hate on her please, god Im venting through none other than the gorgeous girl genius, im procrastinating so hard rn, lots of ships, poor baby, postgame au, this is guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: I wrote this late at night to procrastinatenot really serious at all, just guilty pleasureprobably only gonna update this when I have no motivation to write real stuff





	1. Introductions and lesbians

-Rantaro Amami and Kaede Akamatsu created the server-

-Kaede Akamatsu added 14 people-

Rantaro Amami: Sup yall

Kaede Akamatsu: :))

Shuichi Saihara: wh

-Kaede Akamatsu changed 14 names-

Rantaro Amami: Kaede wtf are you doing

-Kaede Akamatsu changed 2 names-

Hot Nonbinary: Kaede what are you doing???

Hot Nonbinary:

Hot Nonbinary: what the fuck

Pangie: How divine!

Clair: See Ran? SOMEBODY appreciates my puns!!

Depressed Detective: I appreciate the alliteration

Catboy: I regret this all

Catboy: actually nevermind, I love my name

Bugman: we match :D

Clair: yw

Copycat: I actually like my name alot too,,,,

Goth gf 2: Ahem

Goth gf 2: Who is goth gf 1

Depressed Detective: :eyes emoji:

Hot Nonbinary: :))

Catboy: Just checked, its Kirumi

Checkerboard: MOTHER

Goth gf 2: if this means i'm Oumas mom too, I will fucking kill you all

Goth gf 1: Love our adopted son.

Goth gf 2: WE ARE NOT EVEN DATING????

Checkerboard: you are now ig

Irumeme: Ha they're only Goth gfs cause they dont got big tid

Robo Nonbinary: Miu please

Hot Nonbinary: Do Kiib and I match???

Clair: you two and one other nb friendo :)

Cryptid Nonbinary: ..Who?

Cryptid Nonbinary: Nevermind.

Copycat: Where even are you guys

Butch Lesbian: Shopping w/ the gfs

Butch Lesbian: Speaking of which

Butch Lesbian: where the fuck did my girlfriends go

Femme Lesbian: :))))

Pangie: :))))

Space Ace: u guys are such creeps tf

Depressed Detective: relationships are too hard and this is a prime example

Goth gf 2: big agree tbh

Pangie: hee hee

Pangie: We’re the rats

Femme Lesbian: We pray at night

Pangie: We stalk at night

Checkerboard: Hey my theme song!

Pangie: JHFLEBFJHSB IT WORKED

Femme Lesbian: IT ACTUALLY-

Cryptid Nonbinary: What happened?

Pangie: Tenko just screamed “WE’RE THE RATS” in the middle of the mall Im wheezing

Femme Lesbian: HA

Butch Lesbian: I hate you both so much

Femme Lesbian: You won’t in a bit <3

Pangie: <3

Butch Lesbian: …..

-Private Group chat: Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira-

Himiko Yumeno: I went around and got your favorite candy

Himiko Yumeno: Im at the food court with smoothies and food right now

Angie Yonaga: I bought some new clothes for all three of us, as well as a pride flag!!

Tenko Chabashira:

Tenko Chabashira: Okay, you’re right. I love you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> Rantaro - hot nonbinary  
> Kaede - clair  
> Ryoma - catboy  
> Kirumi - goth gf 1  
> Angie - pangie  
> Tenko - butch lesbian  
> Kiyo - cryptid nonbinary  
> Miu - irumeme  
> Gonta - bugman  
> Kokichi - checkerboard  
> Kaito - space ace  
> Kiibo - robo nonbinary  
> Tsumugi - copycat  
> Maki - goth gf 2  
> Himiko - femme lesbian  
> Shuichi - depressed detective


	2. Private Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of private messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic for me is basically write until you have to motivation to start actually writing

-Private Message: Kaede Akamatsu, Tsumugi Shirogane-

Tsumugi Shirogane: our names in the gc

Tsumugi Shirogane: They’re both song references!!

Kaede Akamatsu: Yep!

Kaede Akamatsu: we match and no one even knows it

Tsumugi Shirogane: You’re too sweet for your own good

-Private Message: Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa-

Kaito Momota: h el.p

Maki Harukawa: You’re gay and stupid what else do you want me to say

Kaito Momota: idk just be my wingwoman!!

Kaito Momota: Shuichi is your friend too Makiroll

Maki Harukawa: yeah and if I keep dealing with my crush AND yours i’m going to snap

Kaito Momota: for the last timE TOJO ISN’T STRAIGHT

Maki Harukawa: yes sHE IS

-Private Message: Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami-

Kokichi Ouma: okay so i'm gay

Kokichi Ouma: wait is that considered gay???

Rantaro Amami: the way I see it if you have no gender anyone you like is gay

Kokichi Ouma: noted

Rantaro Amami: also you don’t like me and you definitely don’t like Kiyo and since you’re obviously pining for a nb cutie you like Kiibo

Kokichi Ouma:

Kokichi Ouma: jeez okay sherlock

-Rantaro Amami added Miu Iruma and 3 others-

Himiko Yumeno: what’s the fucking situaaaaaaaation

Shuichi Saihara: I’m the mf MANAGER

Rantaro Amami: At the bread store?

Ouma Kokichi: BREAD

Miu Iruma: nerds

Kaede Akamatsu: goddamn nerds lol

Himiko Yumeno: so why are we here

Rantaro Amami: Ouma needs help with being gay

Miu Iruma: You need help? It’s easy

Miu Iruma: boom. Now ur gay.

Kokichi Ouma: h

Kaede Akamatsu: who is he crushin on?

Himiko Yumeno: Kiibo probably

Rantaro Amami: yep its the Kiiboy

Kokichi Ouma: damn u really just gonna expose me like that

Miu Iruma: well then that explains why tf im here

Shuichi Saihara: what a coincidence I’m with Kiibo right now

Kokichi Ouma: WHAT

Rantaro Amami: be a wingman

Kokichi Ouma: NO DO NOT DO THAT

Shuichi Saihara: What? Don’t want me to confess for you?

Kokichi Ouma: Where the fuck are you

Shuichi Saihara: Library

-Kokichi Ouma went offline-

Shuichi Saihara: oh no

Kaede Akamatsu: oh no

Miu iruma: oh no

Rantaro Amami: oh no

Himiko Yumeno: ok stop

-Main Group Chat-

-Copycat changed the chat name to “Gay messes”-

Catboy: you’re not wrong

Clair: You all trust me too much

Clair: I know who every single one of you have a crush on cause you all told me

Depressed Detective: 

Space Ace:

Checkerboard:

Irumeme:

Hot Nonbinary:

Robo Nonbinary:

Copycat:

Pangie: you’re all cowards

Femme Lesbian: just ask someone out!

Butch Lesbian: yeah nah it’s really not that simple

Bugman: Gonta is confused….

Pangie: let’s keep it that way

Goth gf 1: Kaede is this true

Clair: 100%

Goth gf 2: I really really hate you all

Space Ace: love you too

Cryptid Nonbinary: love you too

Irumeme: love you too

Goth gf 2: so only three people know who I like, good.

Checkerboard: since Akamatsu is one of those three people and she chose all the names I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you have a crush on Tojo

Goth gf 2: stfu robo fucker

Robo Nonbinary: WHAT

Checkerboard: UH

-Checkerboard went offline-

Goth gf 2: oops, was it something I said?

Clair: Ran Kiyo and Mugi are laughing so hard they can’t breath

Irumeme: On another note, Tojo is blushing

Space Ace: On the same note, so is Makiroll

Irumeme: We can see you guys from across the hallway

Space Ace: TOJO TO YOUR LEFT

Goth gf 2: STOP CALLING ME OUT

Depressed Detective: Tojo I can practically hear the sigh through my phone

Bugman: Gonta doesn’t understand..

Catboy: Don’t worry about it, big guy

-Private Message: Gonta Gokuhara, Ryoma Hoshi-

Gonta: Gonta saw Ryoma not too long ago

Gonta: You look extremely tired!! Have you been getting enough sleep?

Hosh: Yeah yeah I’m fine

Gonta: It’s 3 am, Ryoma…

Hosh:

Hosh: Night terrors

Hosh: I don’t wanna go to sleep cause of nightmares…

Gonta: Don’t worry Ryoma!! Gonta protect you from the evil dreams, as long as you get a good night sleep!

Hosh: ….

Hosh: Thanks, Gonta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> Rantaro - hot nonbinary  
> Kaede - clair  
> Ryoma - catboy  
> Kirumi - goth gf 1  
> Angie - pangie  
> Tenko - butch lesbian  
> Kiyo - cryptid nonbinary  
> Miu - irumeme  
> Gonta - bugman  
> Kokichi - checkerboard  
> Kaito - space ace  
> Kiibo - robo nonbinary  
> Tsumugi - copycat  
> Maki - goth gf 2  
> Himiko - femme lesbian  
> Shuichi - depressed detective


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi insults the cryptids and the cryptids strike back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter was 12 whole pages in google docs

-Private Message: K1-B0, Kokichi Ouma-

Kokichi Ouma: hm

-Kokichi Ouma changed two names-

Kichi: Better :)

Kiibo: Was that necessary? 

Kichi: feels weird seeing ‘K1-B0’

Kichi: besides a real name makes you seem more human

Kiibo: thank you..?

Kiibo: Also why did Harukawa say that yesterday?

Kichi: Is that even a question?

Kichi: Makiroll is always so mean to me!!

Kiibo: Well at the very least Kirumi does have a crush on her.

Kichi:

Kichi: w h a t

Kichi: Really!?!?

Kiibo: Yes, she told Himiko, Ryoma, Shuichi, and I

Kichi: ah, of course

Kichi: the nerd gang

Kiibo: We’re not nerds!

Kiibo: Just asexual

Kichi: asexual nerds

Kiibo: I will add them don’t test me

Kichi: ooohh nooo

Kichi: I’m SO scared

-Kiibo added Kirumi Tojo and 5 others-

Tsumugi Shirogane: what the fuck did you just say about us

Kaito Momota: I will hunt you down

Himiko Yumeno: I have a knife

Ryoma Hoshi: I am not afraid to snap your neck, Ouma

Kirumi Tojo: I’m behind you

Kichi: WH

Kichi: JDSF,JZSB L;ED

-Kichi went offline-

Shuichi Saihara:

Shuichi Saihara: Just one day. Just one normal day. That’s all I ask for.

Kiibo: My apologies

Himiko Yumeno: Kiibo

Himiko Yumeno: Did you just tell Ouma who mom has a crush on?

Tsumugi Shirogane: oh shit

Kiibo: I-

-Kiibo went offline-

Ryoma Hoshi: busted

-Main Group chat-

Irumeme: Ouma just burst into the classroom looking terrified

 

Himiko Yumeno: thank mom

Space Ace: Hey Tojo, where u at?

Goth gf 1: Main school hallway

Catboy: Thanks be there soon

Checkerboard: LEAVE ME ALONE

Irumeme: aaaaand now he’s running down the hallway

Clair: …...what happened while we were gone

Hot Nonbinary: I stg Kaede and I leave for like five minutes

Goth gf 1: I’ve got it under control its okay

Irumeme: The asexual nerds are gonna kill Ouma

Checkerboard: Iruma

Checkerboard: You should start running too

Irumeme: Hm? The fuck why?

Copycat: Don’t worry guys, I got her. Go after Ouma.

Depressed Detective: Ill help

Femme Lesbian: Me too

Irumeme: OH GOD I JUST HEARD THESE LOUD ASS FOOTSTEPS-

Irumeme: dmUwjy3

Irumeme:

-Irumeme went offline-

-Cryptid Nonbinary came online-

Cryptid Nonbinary:

Cryptid Nonbinary: So who is alive at this point?

Clair: Me, Ran, Maki, Gonta, Tenko, and Angie are the only other ones not involved

Hot Nonbinary: Something tells be Chabashira and Angie will be involved real soon

Robo Nonbinary: @Goth gf 1 @Femme Lesbian @Catboy @Depressed Detective @Copycat @Space Ace

Robo Nonbinary: Okay he’s suffered enough you can stop scaring him now

Checkerboard: sacring!?!?

Goth gf 1: I was the only one actually chasing you.

Checkerboard: What about Iruma???

Copycat: Shes good, just had to put her in her place.

Goth gf 1: But where are you, Ouma?

Checkerboard: the,,,, th vent,,,

Goth gf 1:

Femme Lesbian: Wow you really are scared of us huh

Femme Lesbian: I just heard a loud thunk in the hallway

Goth gf 1: That would be me pulling Ouma down from the damn vents.

Goth gf 1: He just ran away

Copycat: You can run faster than him

Goth gf 1: Yes but the fun's over now.

Robo Nonbinary: That WAS fun.

-Goth gf 2 came online-

Goth gf 2: Y’all chased the rat without me?

Goth gf 2: How dare you

Space Ace: Oh my god

Bugman: …..

Copycat: oh no

Catboy: Don’t worry about it, Gonta

Bugman: Is Kokichi alright?

Checkerboard: ye i’m fINe

-1:23 am-

Checkerboard: ur all really gonna kill me for this but….

Checkerboard: -Screenshot_Kirumiscrush.jpg-

Goth gf 1:

Space Ace:

Cryptid Nonbinary:

Goth gf 2:

Clair:

Bugman:

Catboy:

Depressed Detective:

Irumeme:

Hot Nonbinary:

Pangie:

Butch Lesbian:

Femme Lesbian:

Copycat:

Robo Nobinary:

Copycat: That’s everyone

Copycat: Every single person is online

Copycat: Great job Ouma

Checkerboard: ITS 1 AM I THOUGHT MAYBE 2 OR 3 PPL WOULD BE ONLINE

Goth gf 2: So uh

Goth gf 2: is this real?

Goth gf 2: Like, is it true?

Robo Nonbinary: ….yes

Goth gf 1:

-Clair changed two names-

Goth Mom: Did you need to?

Clair: It felt weird having your names like that when it’s all serious and stuff,,,

Killer Queen: 

-Killer Queen went offline-

Checkerboard: She’s either going to go confront Tojo, or kill me

Checkerboard: Maybe both

-Private Message: Kirumi Tojo, Maki Harukawa-

-Maki Harukawa changed two names-

Maki: So

Kirumi:

Maki: I

Maki: Hate Ouma

Kirumi: Truthfully, I’m extremely flustered right now

Maki: I kinda thought you were straight…

Kirumi: I mean I did too

Maki: oh my god

Kirumi: sorry, I couldn't resist

Maki: So you do actually like me?

Kirumi: Yes.

Maki: Well like

Maki: damn

Maki: I didn’t really expect..

Maki: You know

Kirumi: Yeah…

Maki: I think

Maki: I think I need to sleep right now

Kirumi: Me too.

Maki: Gn, see you tomorrow

Kirumi: ‘night

-Private Message: Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara-

Makiroll: Guys

Makiroll: Fuck I think I just fucked up

Sidekick: How so?

Makiroll: I didn’t tell her I like her too,,,

Luminary:

Sidekick:

Sidekick: Not to sound rude, but you’re a dumbass

Makiroll: I knoooow

Luminary: Are you fucking serious?

Makiroll: Yeah

Makiroll: This is how I live now

Makiroll: I like her and she likes me and I know that but im just gonna sit there and die

Sidekick: First of all, mood

Sidekick: Second of all, just tell her

Sidekick: You have literally nothing to lose

Makiroll: then why don't you confess to your crush, Shuichi?

Sidekick:

-Sidekick went offline-

Luminary: Shu has a crush? Who!?!?

-Makiroll went offline-

Luminary: Goddammit

-Private Message: K1-B0, Kokichi Ouma-

Kichi: Oh god oh fuck

Kichi: I actually feel so bad

Kichi: I didn’t think everyone was awake!

Kiibo: So it really was just a mistake?

Kichi: Yeah!

Kichi: I thought maybe one or two people would see it then I could delete it

Kiibo: I shouldn’t have said it in the first place

Kichi: okay yeah that parts on you

Kichi: but i'm the one that saved it and sent it to the gc

Kiibo: I’m sure it will be fine

Kiibo: Maki and Kirumi are logical, responsible people.

Kiibo: They’ll talk it through

Kichi: Thanks.

-Main Group chat, 11:26 a.m.-

Irumeme: Hey

Irumeme: Do you ever just

Irumeme: Deny who you are and let it eat you up inside for months and you can’t tell anyone bc you’ve built a reputation for yourself and no one will take you seriously anymore and you just wanna be able to be yourself unapologetically but that can’t happened because you can’t even bring you to accept yourself?

Femme Lesbian:

Femme Lesbian: Miu do you need to talk?

Checkerboard: Miu… do you like girls?

Checkerboard: You realize it’s fine if you do

-Irumeme changed their name-

MiuMiu: Nah that’s not it

MiuMiu: something like that tho, ig

Goth Mom: Sexuality crisis?

MiuMiu: uh

MiuMiu: I can’t tell if it’s a sexual or romantic crisis but it sure is a crisis

Robo Nonbinary: Do you need to talk

MiuMiu: Ill dm

MiuMiu: sorry 4 venting outta nowhere

MiuMiu: especially with all that shit last night

Killer Queen: No, it really is fine Iruma.

-Private Message: Kiibo, Iruma-

Kiibo: Are you okay?

Kiibo: I’m worried

Iruma: Just like,,, promise that whatever the fucks said in here stays between us

Kiibo: Of course

Iruma: So like

Iruma: There’s girls

Iruma: I don’t really like girls

Iruma: But then there’s boys

Iruma: I don’t really like them either,,,

Iruma: I just don’t ever like the idea of being with someone

Iruma: well I like the idea

Iruma: But its just so different from reality

Kiibo: So you don’t think you’re interested in romance?

Iruma: That’s called aromantic right?? But isn’t shit like that a lot more complicated???

Kiibo: Well, yes. But you should call yourself what feels comfortable

Iruma: hhhhh the term aromantic feels right somehow

Kiibo: So do you think you’ll call yourself that?

Iruma: no

Iruma: I mean- yes?? I don’t fuckin know anymore!!

Iruma: Like I fucking know i’m aromantic but my heart just won’t accept it?? It’s so damn stupid like it’s simple i just gotta move on with my life

Iruma: So at the start of the year I kinda faked that crush I had on you. At least I think I did?? I have no fuckin clue anymore

Kiibo: You don’t have to come out to anyone until you come out to yourself first.

Kiibo: I can show you some online aro/ace communities if you want

Iruma: Yeah.. I guess

Iruma: Does this mean that i’m broken?

Kiibo: ABSOLUTELY NOT

Kiibo: You don’t need to be in a relationship if you don’t want to

Kiibo: Just do whatever is gonna make you happy

Iruma: Okay

Iruma: So… ig i’m aro or some shit…

Iruma: I gotta go work on a project, so I’ll see ya later

-Iruma went offline-

-Main Group chat-

Femme Lesbian: Hey is Miu okay?????

Robo Nonbinary: Yeah she just had some stuff to get off her chest

Robo Nonbinary: I think she’ll be fine

Checkerboard: good

-2:14 p.m.-

Bugman: Oh no D: Is Miu OK?

MiuMiu: Yeah I’m fine

MiuMiu: Don’t worry about me big dick

Catboy: I’m about to snap your neck Iruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize


	4. Chapter 4

hey, i don't plan to continue this.

this account doesn't feel like myself anymore, and I cant really handle it

i also cant handle that this account its self is a connection to my old "best friend", who was extremely toxic. my interest in Danganronpa has faded (not that much tbh, but there are still other fandoms i love a lot now.) It isn't my main fandom anymore and it sucks i cant continue this fic cause i know how many people genuinely likes it. but in all honesty i started this on impulse, which i know now i should literally never do.

I didn't even have an outline for this fic, and honestly if someone wants to finish it themselves or just straight up make it up, go right ahead.

I am gonna make a new account, but I don't know what im gonna call it, so ill put it here once I've decided.


End file.
